


Just some notes about some stuff on On the Lamb

by NotSoDogNinja



Series: On the Lamb: Related Stories [3]
Category: Techincally Them's Fightin' Herds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDogNinja/pseuds/NotSoDogNinja
Summary: Any plot holes/lore/headcanons that I don't want to put in the main story goes here.
Relationships: None
Series: On the Lamb: Related Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818748
Kudos: 1





	Just some notes about some stuff on On the Lamb

As mentioned in Chapter 1, this story takes place in an alternate universe where Arizona didn't fight Velvet and Oleander. This is more detailed in one of my other stories. Although not stated there, Velvet didn't fight Arizona because she heard word that there were no predators from her ice sprites just before they would have fought. She then suddenly remembered something she had to do, leaving Arizona to go alone.

Arizona DID fight her father. She fought him the day before first to gain respect, then during the game cutscene, the mother/daughter scene occured.

The predators were a false alarm, but are definitely coming. Ribbon, the young zebra from the start, just got a vision of them a tad early, and accidentally sent the entirety of Foenum into a state of panic. Once no predators were found by Tianhuo, everyone kind of just forgot about it and returned to their daily lives. Ribbon only got a small punishment, mostly because his mother, an influential figure in the zebra culture, also had similar visions.

Arizona is still separate from her parents at this point in the story, and this effects her personality.

Arizona still fought Paprika, but she wasn't badly hurt or even knocked out. Paprika eventually just went on her merry way, eventually heading to the Sheep federal Prison.

The Tanoak's plant power involves trees, and whoever becomes the Tanoak immediately gets the ability to grow full trees.

Smash Bros is totally a thing here.

As are video games, but only the Reindeer and certain Unicorns have access to them. Most of them are 2d fighting games and platformers, with a few occasional top-down adventures as well. Cashmere actually likes some, although can barely keep her focus. Velvet couldn't care less about them, but at least her cousin likes them.


End file.
